List of Paradox Space characters
This is a list of characters seen in ''Paradox Space. Summary of appearances by story Characters from ''Homestuck The following Homestuck characters have appeared in Paradox Space: ;Kids ;Trolls ;Cherubs *Caliborn * *Calliope ;Guardians *Dad Egbert *Becquerel *God Cat *Grandpa *Rose's Mom *Dave's Bro *Poppop ;Sprites ;Carapacians *Aimless Renegade *Wayward Vagabond *Ms. Paint *Peregrine Mendicant/Parcel Mistress *White Queen *Jack Noir **B1 version (Sovereign Slayer / "Bec Noir") **Spades Slick (A2 version) *DD **One wearing the same Jaspers outfit as the B1 version of Draconian Dignitary **One wearing the same suit and hat as Diamonds Droog and the B2 version of Draconian Dignitary. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Consorts *Salamanders **Casey **Crumplehat *Crocodiles **LOHACSE stock traders *Iguanas **The *Turtles ;Underlings *Imps **LOLCAT Imps **A Lich **A Giclops **An Ogre **A Basilisk ;Pets *Mutie *Jaspers ;Other characters *Lil Seb *Lil Cal *The trolls' Genesis Frog *Mother Grub lusus ;Wizardy Herbert *Wizardy Herbert *Beatrix Other MSPA characters ;Problem Sleuth *Team Sleuth **Ace Dick **Pickle Inspector **Problem Sleuth ;Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff *Sweet Bro *Hella Jeff *Geromy ;Andrew Hussie ;Angels Artist, author, pet and crossover cameos *KC Green has appeared in , with the same outfit and hairstyle as in the horribleville zoo comic. * has a cameo in . *Tauhid Bondia's dog Barkley has a cameo on the . *Phil Gibson's oliveblood fantroll, Poinko, and in . One-shot characters Significant one-shot characters : *Three knife-wielding monkeys. *One monkey murder victim. : *The Critical Wh8le. *"Your captain", the unseen announcer. The "this is your captain speaking" line is a reference to one of Cyrus Grissom's lines in Con Air. *Two Dersite journalists, one with a hat, one with a bowtie. *Equius' robots *The Sweati *An Alternian "alligator" *An Alternian "lion" *An Alternain "eagle" *An Indigoblood *An Oliveblood *Oliveblood audience member *Tealblood audience member *Tealblood executioner *Ram Lusus *Scalemates (the jury) *Two unnamed trolls *Troll Beethoven *Wizard bunny *Mutant cats : *Star of the Ocean (starfish lusus) Background characters *A confused rabbit. *A baseball batter. *A baseball catcher. *A dog. *A cricket batter. *A football player (possibly one of the ones from SBaHJ). *Three lowbloods who Eridan talked into pretending to be slaves for the FLARP game: **A bronzeblooded troll with forward-pointing horns who was taking a nap. **A burgundyblooded troll with backward-curving horns who was picking his or her nose. **A goldblooded troll with backward-pointing, somewhat wavy horns wearing a "SLAVVE" placard and holding what appears to be a cellphone or handheld gaming device. **One of these characters is named as Troll Slavve #3 in the character tags. *Various Carapacians *Tauhid's dog, Barkley *Various animals hunted by God Cat: **A mouse. **A red and pink bird, possibly a cardinal or rosefinch. **A squirrel. **An ostrich. **A beaver. **A duck. **A walrus. **A wolf. **A cactus **A snowman **potatoes *A frog *A yellow fish *A shark *4 green fish *An octopus, squid or squiddle *A "beautifil fisch" (wow) *A clam *A green-eyed squirrel *Various trolls of different blood colors *A lizard lusus. *A Fiduspawn Host Plush *Various carapacians *Several non-canonical sprites; listed above in the table along with a few canonical ones. *Dead stegosaurus Lusus *A cicada saying "buzzz buzzz haha whatever im a cicada lmao" Paradox Space characters Category:Homestuck characters